Play Date
by tania-sama96
Summary: Rin is upset after the fight at the amusement park with Amaimon, and is all all alone when Yukio goes out on a mission what happens when a certain Demon King pays his ototo a little visit?


Rin walked down the halls of the nearly vacant dorm he and his brother called home with Kurikara around his shoulder. "What the fuck am I doing?" The half-demon cursed as he continued to pace through all the corridors and halls.

"I mean I'm here to get stronger so I can beat the shit out of Satan, but I can't even put a scratch on my older brother!" Rin yelled crashing his fist into the wall blowing chunks of it everywhere.

"Nii-san! What's gotten into you?!" Yukio called from the hall as he ran to his older brother. He looked over to the hole Rin had just created and sighed, "Whatever it is, you didn't have to take it out on the wall." Yukio dialed Mephisto's number, a scowl marring his features.

Rin just stood there starring at his feet, a light pink tinting his checks. "I'm sorry Yukio…I just got mad at myself." The older twin mumbled gaining a concerned look from his little brother.

"Nii-san, you can talk to me, you know that right?" Yukio said as their blue eyes finally met, Rin just nodded and walked off. "Nii-san!…Hello Sir Pheles, he broke another wall." Yukio looked on to his brother as he turned a corner and was out of sight.

Rin entered his room lied down, slowly closed his eyes, and hoped for sleep to take him on that boring Saturday afternoon.

* * *

When Rin awoke the sun had gone down and his brother had left him a note on the counter. "Nii-san Mephisto sent me on a mission earlier when I called; I don't think I'll be home anytime soon maybe a couple days so please behave yourself while I'm gone, and don't worry about the door Sir Pheles said he would take care of it. –Yukio"

"Couldn't even say bye in person, fucking Yukio." Rin cursed as he tossed the note into the trash, when he heard a creak from behind him.

"Ahh so this is where ototo lives huh?" Amaimon said as he looked around the room. Rin looked over to Amaimon and then over to his sword that still lay on his bed; the green haired demon noticed this as well. Before Rin could react he snatched the demon slaying sword from the bed and opened it without hesitation.

Amaimon looked over Rin as his flames engulfed him a smirked. "Yep, you look cute like this as well." Amaimon's smirk grew into a grin when he saw his cute little brother's cheeks turn pink.

The fire laced Rin was taken aback by what his elder brother said but snapped out of it and rushed the Earth King. "Give it back!" Rin ordered. Amaimon dodged all of Rin's attacks easily, frustrating the teen.

"Why would you ever want to put your beautiful blue flames away ototo?" The Earth king asked dodging another of Rin's attacks. "Why would you ever want to look like a human in the slightest?" Amaimon grinned as he took hold of Kurikara at the tip. "I think I will break this after all."

The latter snapped at that remark lunging at Amaimon and pinning him to the floor, Kurikara landing across the room safely out of reach.

"What do you want?" Rin fumed at his older brother who only looked at him through half lidded blue eyes, and an empty smile on his face.

Amaimon just laid there with his little brother pinning him the whole time. 'I didn't really get why big brother and Father like you so much, but I think I get it now.' He thought as Rin tried to crush him.

The captor searched his older brother for signs of treachery or even just a bit of struggle against him, but all he found was a completely relaxed Amaimon. "What did you want any way?" Rin asked, flames still emanating from his body. "Did you wanna fight some more or what?" Rin pressed his knee into his prisoner's chest.

"Ahahahaha stop that tickles ototo." That was it Rin grabbed Amaimon's collar and smashed his fist into the latter's chest hopping for of a pained reaction.

"Did that tickle Nii-san?" Rin asked sarcastically a smirk playing at the corners of his lips when they're positions were switched. Amaimon sat atop Rin's chest and took hold of Rin's twitching tail and rubbed it gently.

"No it didn't just tickle…" Amaimon whispered into Rin's pointed ear. "It felt good." The green haired demon licked the shell of the blazing teen earning a gasp of pleasure.

"Now I'll return the favor." The Earth King smiled as he licked his way down to Rin's neck leaving a shiny trail to his cheek until he reached his destination. 'He's so tasty, better than candy.' He thought as his eyes eased closed when he licked this cute little brother's lips before crashing his own over them.

Rin's eyes widened at the sensation of his brother's tongue trailing across his lips begging for passage into his mouth, but what surprised him even more was he granted that talented appendage entry.

"Ahh…Amaimon" Rin moaned into the kiss, his rational thoughts slipping. Was it because his demon side was loose that he was reacting this way? He thought as the kiss made him drown in his neglected demonic urges. The urge to fuck and play as a demon. "Nii-san...mmhm."

"Yes little brother?" The green haired demon looked down to see Rin's eyes darkening with lust, making him grin. "What do you want Rin?" One of Amaimon's hand travelled up Rin's shirt to a semi-hard nipple and kneaded it slowly.

"Mhhm…mmore, gimme more Nii-san." Rin's eyes were filled with lust; his demonic desires were too much he just couldn't fight it anymore. Even in his human form his demonic urges were hard to manage.

Amaimon grinned, he was more than happy to oblige to his cute little brother's desires. "Whatever you want." The demon king leaned into to his little brother pushing Rin into the floor as they kissed. Tongues intertwining as the danced and explored the caverns that were each other's mouths.

Rin's hand wrapped around Amaimon's neck pulling his brother closer as they ate each other alive. 'He's better than any candy I've ever eaten.' Amaimon thought again grinning into the kiss.

Rin was already drowning in ecstasy; all he wanted was touch and be touched by the demon king. The half demon broke their kiss panting harshly blush tinting his cute face; he nipped his way down Amaimon's neck, biting especially hard at the crook of it drawing blood from him.

Amaimon loved that Rin liked it rough just as he did. "Drink it all up ototo." Amaimon ordered his canines exposed in his ear to ear grin. Rin obeyed and drank, lapping up every drop before the wound closed up.

"It's so good Nii-san; do you want to taste it?" Rin asked playfully as he crashed their lips together once more, their tongues dancing a sinful Tango.

Amaimon trailed his other hand up Rin's shirt lifting it over his head and discarding it across the room with Kurikara. The green haired demon's hand trailed over the taught muscles of his little brother's chest and abs digging his long nails into the pale flesh as he made his way down.

"AHhh…!" Rin cried out at the sensation. "Amaimon…more touch me more." Rin moaned as his brother licked the blood off his fingers, his blood, and his moans everything was so sweet it drove the Demon king mad. Amaimon couldn't take it he tasted so good he had to have more of Rin's red honey.

He pulled Rin into his lap and pulled his head back roughly by his soft black hair. "So sweet, so sensitive, so cute." Amaimon panted as his tongue trailed over his little brother's neck, and scrapped his canines over the veins making Rin shudder under his touch. "I want to taste all of you Rin, everything." Amaimon whispered huskily and bit down hard making the half demon's sweet cries of pain and pleasure fill the empty dorm.

"Ahhh…fuck I…Amaimon please….ah…cut me more, bite me, anything…ahh fuck mme please."Rin moaned dizzily as the older male sucked up his blood licking the cut just as it closed up again and made his way down his chest to his nipple. Rin was so turned on and hard it was starting to hurt, he wanted to feel sweet friction on his hard member, but he wanted to hear Amaimon moan as he was even more.

Rin pulled away from the older demon and pushed him down to the floor. "My turn Nii-san." Is all he could muster before he tugged off the demon king's goofy pants and unbuttoned his green shirt. The half demon sat atop his brother and relished the sight of a shirtless Amaimon as he lay there propped up on his elbow enjoying the same luxury from the latter.

The flaming teen trailed his hand down Amaimon's chest to his hard abs down to the spandex of his boxer eyeing the bulge that lie beneath the thin cloth he licked lips as he slipped his hand in. He pulled the boxers down slowly and finally Amaimon's cock was free of its confines. "Woow Nii-san is so big, will I even be able to fit this into my mouth?" Rin teased leaning down, his hot breath lapping at the hard dick as he licked the tip.

Amaimon laid there with the same expression he always had which irritated Rin as he sucked the tip of Amaimon's huge cock, pumping the shaft. 'Well if this isn't enough, time to turn it up a notch.' Rin thought swirling his tongue around his brother's cock as he took it inch by inch at a painstakingly slow pace making Amaimon growl with impatience.

"Get to it already damn it!" The demon king growled and grabbed a handful of raven hair making Rin's head bob up and down forcefully making him gage slightly with each thrust. Rin pulled off his brother's hard grip on his hair and began to move on his own stroking himself all the while.

"Ahhh…That's great Rin keep going." Amaimon moaned when Rin slide his tongue over the slit of his dick. Rin looked up at him through his long lashes his face fully flushed now as he watched his brother gasp in pleasure.

Amaimon looked down to his little brother to see such a lewd face and completely lost it. "That's it no more foreplay damn it." The demon king growled and ripped off Rin's pants and boxers and mounted his little brother who growled in response. "Sorry Rin, I can't wait anymore."

Rin's eyes widened as He realized what his Nii-san meant. "It won't fit just like that…no!" Rin yelled when Amaimon thrusted in balls deep.

The demon king shuttered at the sensation of being wrapped in the heat of Rin's ass. "It's so tight…fuck Rin you feel great." Amaimon growled thrusting at a slow pace so he wouldn't hurt Rin too much.

Tears threatened to slip out of Rin's beautiful blues with each thrust, he felt so amazing as his Nii-san hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. "Nii-san ha…harder I want it harder…mmm…faster! AHH Amaimon!"

The older male lifted Rin's legs over his shoulders and pounded into his brother with inhuman speed and power, just how Rin loved it. The dorms resonated with the sound of their sweat covered bodies smacking together.

"Rin…I'm close." Amaimon gasped close to reaching completion, his cock pulsing with anti inside of Rin. "I'm gonna cum inside of you Rin." Amaimon quickened his pace thrusting into Rin's prostate and pumping his cock at once.

"Nii-san it's too…much ahh…I…I'm cumming!" Rin moaned reaching his orgasm before his brother. Amaimon licked the cum off his hand following Rin over the edge. There they laid together on the cold floor both a hot sweaty mess, and basked in the afterglow of their orgasm.

"Ototo," Amaimon whispered as Rin's eyes began to flutter closed. "I love you ototo, don't forget that Nii-san loves you." With thoughs final words the demon king carried a now unconscious Rin to bed and slipped into his pants again, seethed kurikara, and poofed out of the room in a cloud of green smoke.

"Amaimon, how did it go with our little brother?" A ridiculously dressed Mephisto asked as he played his favorite fighting game in his favorite swivel chair as the rabbit man, how he loved to play as the rabbit man in that game.

"It went fine, but I doubt he'll remember much. He was blacked out by his demon side for most of our time together." Amaimon sat on his Ani's desk and pulled out his favorite flavored lollipop from his jacket. He sucked at the lollipop in his mouth and all he could think of was when he tasted Rin's blood. 'It doesn't even compare to him.' He thought and sighed.


End file.
